Halloween Spirit
by vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90
Summary: Sora tries to get Riku in the 'Halloween Spirit' One-shot short Lemon story was made in a rush!


Riku walked into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend of four years. He looked around, seeing the jack o lanterns lit, candy in bowls everywhere around the house, and he could hear kids squealing down the hall.

He made a disgusted face, he hated this 'holiday.' Fucking Halloween.

Sora had tried to get him in the 'Halloween Spirit' but Riku had been reluctant to get into anything that dealt with Halloween.

He entered their room, throwing his stuff on the floor; Sora had told he wouldn't be home for a few more hours since he was working overtime. Riku sighed at the thought; he just honestly wanted to screw his boyfriend senseless right now to get over this 'holiday.'

Sora didn't know what he should get; he brought his best friend Kairi along to help him decide. She brought along her sister Naminé, but both sisters were putting a lot of thought into it.

"Which one Kairi?," he asked her.

Kairi looked hard at the two items. She shrugged. "I honestly don't know Sora! Both of them are cute! Riku would love both!"

Naminé smiled at them. "It's a really tough decision Sora. You'd look so cute as a bunny, but you'd look cute as a cat too!" She held up the ears and tails for both.

Sora pouted. "But I really want him to get in the Halloween Spirit! He doesn't get excited like I do!" He thought about the time Riku had told him he'd rather die than celebrate Halloween. Sora had tried to argue with him, but his boyfriend was a stubborn mule!

_**The argument Riku and Sora had…**_

"But come on Riku! Let's dress up together! It s Halloween!," Sora cried.

Riku made a disgusted face. "I hate Halloween Sora! You know I've never dressed up for it even as kids! Why do you keep bugging me about this?!"

"Because I want dress up! Even if we don't go anywhere! Let's role-play!," he said.

Riku rolled his eyes, groaning. "No, never! I love you Sora, but this is asking too much of me! I'm _NOT_ dressing up for Halloween, no matter how much you beg or cry!!!," he shouted walking out the apartment.

_**Present…**_

Of course he forgave Riku and they had make-up sex , but he really wanted to dress up this year!

The three of looked around the Halloween store, Sora didn't know what to wear. He just had to get something that would make Riku get in the spirit! But nothing was there!

"Sora…," Kairi called out to him.

He walked over to see what she wanted. He saw her hold a costume out to him, along with its accessories. "Is that…what I think it is?," he asked her, Naminé giggled.

Kairi grinned at him. "Well, look at it this way, there's not much!"

Naminé started laughing hard. "I think that'll get Riku in the Halloween spirit for sure Sora!"

Sora took it and went to the cashier, seeing his friend Tidus working the register. The sunny blond boy grinned at him. "Is this all Sora?," he asked, scanning the items.

Sora nodded, trying his best not to blush as he purchased the items. Riku better get in the damn Halloween spirit after this!

Riku was watching the TV horror movie specials, Sora still wasn't home yet. He missed him so badly; he could already feel himself inside Sora's tight little body.

He decided he would take a nap; Sora wouldn't be here for another two hours.

Sora walked in the apartment shortly after Riku fell asleep, he saw Riku's coat on the couch. He walked over to their room, seeing Riku sleeping deeply.

He smiled at this knowledge, after tonight, Riku would always love Halloween.

_**Two hours later…**_

Riku woke up, still no Sora. He sighed at the thought; he really wanted Sora to be with him right now.

He got up, walking to the front room.

Candles lit the entire living room, smelling like candy corn. He saw the jack o lanterns also lit up the room as well. Walking slowly around, he wondered who did this. He smiled, he knew Sora must've come back already. "Sora?," he called out.

"Sit on the couch," Sora ordered, hiding so that Riku couldn't see him. He took deep breaths trying not to be nervous, he wondered if this was a good idea anymore. Well, no turning back now!

Riku sat down on the couch wondering what Sora could be up to. No doubt trying to help him get in the Halloween Spirit! He sat patiently, waiting for Sora to appear.

What he saw took his breath away.

Sora walked into his view wearing nothing but a small, white cloth around his lean hips, a pair of angel wings, and a halo on his head. Glitter covered his body, and he had some glitter on his face, making him look ethereal.

Riku felt his heart stop, he had never seen Sora look so…he couldn't even begin to describe how he looked! "What's…what are you doing?," he asked Sora.

Sora blushed. "I'm the Angel of Halloween! I'm here to make you get in the spirit!" He walked over to Riku, smiling.

Riku grinned. "So an angel is gonna change my mind?," he asked teasingly. He pulled Sora towards him, trying to take the cloth off, but Sora stopped him.

"I want you to get in the Halloween Spirit!," he said, straddling Riku on the couch. "Are you in the Halloween Spirit?" He kissed Riku's cheek.

"Mm, what do I have to do to show you?," he asked, feeling his pants becoming too tight.

Sora nipped at his neck. "Dress up?" He skimmed his lips over Riku's, making the older boys gasp.

"I said I wouldn't dress up," he breathe out. "I thought we had this discussion already."

Sora began to move off of him. "I guess, I'll leave. Naminé and Kairi are having a party, I'm sure someone will dance with me." He tried to move, but Riku held him down.

"Excuse me? You're gonna go to a party without me?," he asked angrily.

Sora grinned. "Yeah, you don't wanna dress up, so I'll go by myself. I can dance with Seifer! He's always thought I was cute! He'll dance with me!"

Riku hissed. "I don't think so! He'll eat you up! I thought you didn't like him!," he asked.

Sora shrugged. "Well, you don't love me enough to dress up for Halloween! So I thought I'd go by myself!"

"Sora, I love you. You know I do! But why?," he asked.

"Because you'd look cute! And you need to be more happy!," he answered. He felt Riku's hands move over his hips.

"Sora, I'm not going to dress up and you're not going to that party," he said.

Sora pouted, then stood up away from him, crossing his arms across his chest. "Fine!! If you're gonna ruin my fun, then your life is gonna be hell from now on buster!"

Riku paled when Sora called him "buster." Every time Sora called him that, it meant trouble for him. "Sora, stop being immature!"

That did it.

Sora glared at him. "Immature? I'm being immature? Did you seriously just say I'm being _immature?"_

"Yes! You are!," Riku shouted.

"Well since I'm being _immature_, no sex for you!," he declared.

Riku looked shocked. "You're kidding!"

Sora grinned mischievously. "No, I'm not!"

"Sora!"

"You should've dressed up!"

"But!"

"The only _but_ you'll get to see is my butt walking out the door!"

Riku watched him leave the apartment, he knew this one might take a while. Sora looked upset, he still sat down on the couch, wondering what he could do to make it up to Sora.

_**At Naminé and Kairi's party**_

Sora was talking with his brother Roxas, dressed as a cat, and his boyfriend Axel, dressed as a devil with a pitchfork and all. The cat had been Axel's idea, Sora laughed at that. He felt lonely since Riku wasn't there with him, everyone here had a significant other with them. Except him…

He walked around, seeing all his friends with their girlfriends and boyfriends. Seifer kept eyeing him everywhere he walked and it was starting to make him uncomfortable. But Sora just ignored him.

Kairi walked over to him. "Hey, might want to look at the doorway," she told him, then walked off.

Sora looked toward the door, seeing the most beautiful person he'd ever seen walking toward him.

Riku walked toward him, wearing a pair of black pants with only bat wings. He smiled as he got closer and closer to Sora.

Sora felt his heart stop. "Riku?," he whispered, when Riku came up to him.

Riku smiled. "I wanted to surprise you." He kissed Sora's lips, making the smaller boy moan.

Sora smiled at him. "Thank you," he said, kissing Riku once more.

The two of them danced to the music, Sora had never felt so happy before.

_**Sora and Riku's apartment**_

Sora and Riku hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other since they got back. Riku took the angel wings and halo off of Sora, throwing them somewhere in the room. He carried Sora back to their room, throwing him on the bed.

Sora took Riku's wings off, wrapping his legs around his waist. "I love you Riku."

Riku climbed on top of him, taking the white cloth off. "I love you too." He pulled his pants off, then slid himself into Sora.

Sora gasped as Riku began thrusting into him, he loved the feeling of him inside. "Oh shit Riku!"

Every thrust was harder, rougher, and faster than the last one, each of them hitting his sweet spot. He nearly whimpered when Riku began stroking his erection in time with their thrusts.

Riku wanted to cry out being inside Sora. He never would've thought that dressing in a costume would make Sora so happy.

Sora cried out, coming on both of their stomachs, Riku came not long after him.

Riku laid there on top of Sora, pressing kisses all over his face. "Did you like my apology?," he asked.

Sora smiled. "I loved it!"

"I got a question…," Riku said.

Sora looked at him. "What?"

"You weren't wearing anything under that piece of cloth?," he asked. He saw Sora smile innocently at him. "You didn't?!"

Sora shook his head. "No, I didn't. I wanted to make your job easier!" He giggled when Riku bit at his neck.

"And you were gonna dance with Seifer like that?," he asked.

Sora shrugged. "I wasn't gonna dance with him, I was just gonna stand there and watch everyone else dance with their significant other!"

Riku grinned. "Happy Halloween Sora."

"Happy Halloween Riku!"


End file.
